VECINOS
by chiquitita chiba
Summary: ADAPT-UNA PELEA DE VECINOS QUE ADQUIERE PROPORCIONES REALES, LA SOLUCION IDEAL? EL MATRIMONO, EL PLAN DE SERENA RESISTIR AL MATRIMONIO A CUALQUIER PRECIO
1. PROLOGO

PREFACIO:

UNA PELEA DE VECINOS QUE ADQUIERE PROPORCIONES REALES ...

En 1173, Lady Serena Tsukino asedia al Rey Henry con cartas, exigiendo que haga algo respecto a Lord Chiba, quien está maltratando a la gente de la propiedad vecina a la suya.

Lord Chiba , por su parte envía una serie de misivas al rey , pidiéndole que haga algo respecto a su peleadora y rezongona vecina, que no hace otra cosa que bombardearlo con misivas amenazantes .

LA SOLUCION IDEAL?

El Rey Henry halla una solución simple para ambos problemas. Decreta que lady Serena debe casarse con Lord Chiba, de manera que ella pueda hacer sus reclamos directamente a su marido y que él le pueda responder a sus quejas sin crear más problemas a la Corona. Pero ni lord ni la lady están contentos con la orden del rey.

RESISTIR EL MATRIMONIO A CUALQUIER PRECIO ...

A pesar de las ingeniosas tretas de lady Chiba para hacer desistir a su vecino de este casamiento , los enemigos declarados pronto descubrirán que ellos tienen mucho en común. Desgraciadamente, al mismo tiempo que Lord Chiba descubre que su esposa realmente posee un desopilante sentido del humor e inteligencia combinada con belleza, también descubre que un complot que podría causar la muerte de ambos..

Prólogo

Inglaterra, 1173

"Maldición!" El Rey Henry abolló el rollo de papel que había leído en una bola y lo lanzó al piso con disgusto. Pasó un momento murmurando sobre las manías y obsesiones de la mujeres, luego suspiró con resignación y extendió su mano hacia Templetun. "Puedes darme el mensaje de Lord Chiba."

Las cejas del hombre se arquearon con asombro ante el pedido, un poco de miedo mezclado con desconfianza aparecieron en sus ojos. "Cómo lo sabe?"

"No es magia ni adivinación ni nada parecido , Templetun, simplemente experiencia. Nunca recibo un reclamo de

Lady Tsukino sin que reciba un mensaje de Lord Chiba

.Además, vi a su hombre cabalgando más temprano y asumí que él traía un mensaje. Ha habido algunas pequeñas insurrecciones en Normandía, y le pedí a Darien que se ocupase de ellas por mí. Sin duda él está esperándome para hablarme sobre eso."

"Ah." Relajándose, el hombre mayor le dio el documento en cuestión.

Henry abrió el pergamino un poco irritado por tener que explicar

Todo . Templetun solo estaba trabajando en reemplazo de su capellán hacía do días—su secretario habitual estaba enfermo—pero Henry ya estaba deseando su pronta recuperación . Su substituto era un hombre muy nervioso y supersticioso, y parecía estar extremamente dispuesto a creer en la reputación Henry

Como la semilla del diablo." Sacudiendo la cabeza , Henry enfocó

su atención en el pergamino que ahora sujetaba. Un momento más tarde, estaba arrugando el pergamino y lanzando el bollo al piso no lejos del primero , y Henry se puso de pie para empezar a caminar impacientemente delante de su trono.

Como esperaba , Lord Chiba había sofocado las pequeñas revueltas en Normandía y estaba en camino a su casa. Pero él también había agregado un reclamo o dos sobre su vecina. Parecía que su vasallo se sentía poderosamente hostilizado por la Lady Chiba y estaba asediando al rey con cartas respecto a esa mujer.

En el mensaje Chiba respetuosamente solicitaba que el rey hiciese algo respecto a esa mujer… o , él mismo, lo haría.

Sonaba muy parecido a una amenaza, y a Henry le desagradaba mucho ser amenazado por uno de sus vasallos. De hecho, si Darien no fuese un guerrero tan valioso y no lo hubiese ayudado tan frecuentemente en los últimos diez años, lo habría hecho

castigar. Pero, a diferencia de su padre, Darien había sido un hombre muy útil.

El rey hizo una mueca al pensar en el previo Lord Chiba, el padre de Darien. Nacido como segundo hijo, Gerhard había esperado tener permiso para unirse a un monasterio y vivir

su vida rodeado por los polvorosos escritos papales que tanto adoraba. Desgraciadamente, su hermano primogénito había muerto , forzándolo a abandonar esos planes en favor de un matrimonio que produjese un heredero. El hombre había descargado todo su resentimiento en su hijo.

Para ser honesto, en opinión de Henry, Gerhard había sido un loco. Afortunadamente, Darien todavía no había demostrado la misma tendencia . Desgraciadamente — para Darien , por lo menos —tampoco había demostrado la ansiedad por aprender que su padre había tenido, y ellos dos no se habían llevado nada bien. El odio de Gerhard dirigido al muchacho lo había hecho huir de su casa y presentarse al servicio do Henry cuando había ganado sus espuelas como caballero .

Ah, si la pérdida de Gerhard había sido una ganancia para él, Henry decidió. Pero eso no eximía a Darien de su obligación para de respetar a su rey .

"Qué mierda voy a hacer con estos dos?" el rey preguntó a frustración.

"No estoy seguro ,su excelencia . Cuál es el problema exactamente?" Templetun preguntó tentativamente.

"Me doy cuenta que ambos están reclamando — y por su

reacción, diría que bastante frecuentemente— pero , de qué se quejan exactamente?"

Henry giró para lanzarle una mirada feroz , abriendo la boca para explicarle que su pregunta había sido retórica, cuando cambió de idea.

Por el contrario , él dijo, "Lady Tsukino me escribe para advertirme del comportamiento cruel y abusivo de su vecino hacia sus siervos y los aldeanos, porque ella sabe que yo no deseo ver a ninguno de mis súbditos siendo maltratados.' "

"Ah ... " Templetun dijo nuevamente, reprimiendo una sonrisa sarcástica ante la imitación del rey de la voz chillona de mujer. "Y Lord Chiba, de qué se queja ?"

Henry lanzó una carcajada. "El me escribe diciendo que

Lady Tsukino es entrometida, chismosa y una arpía que le hace la vida imposible ."

"Hmmm." El nuevo capellán se quedó callado por un momento, luego murmuró, "Su excelencia, la esposa de Chiba no murió varios años atrás ?"

"Si. Diez años atrás. En un parto. Y Chiba ha sido mi mejor guerrero desde entonces.

Siempre dispuesto para pelear, siempre en campaña con mis misiones. No sé qué haría sin él. "

"Lady Tsukino no perdió a su marido cuatro o cinco años atrás?"

"Qué?" Henry frunció el ceño brevemente, luego su expresión se relajó . "Oh, no. Ese era su padre. A lady Tsukino nunca se casó . Una negligencia de su padre por no haberse ocupado de eso antes de su morir."

"Ella está en edad casadera, entonces ?"

"Oh, si. Ella ha pasado la edad para casarse, me parece. Ella debe tener …"

Henry hizo una pausa , calculando mentalmente. "Creo que ella debe tener veinti ... y pico de años." Gimiendo, él apoyó su mano en el trono. " Y hay otro problema. Debería haberla casado hace rato . Cómo carajo pueden esperar que le encuentre un marido a una arpía como ella?" Nuevamente, el rey comenzó a caminar inquietamente .

"Tal vez ya haya encontrado uno, se excelencia," Templetun ofreció con osadía . Cuando el rey lo miró severamente, él

encogió los hombros . "Quizás la solución sea hacer que Lord Chiba se case con ella. Resolverá ambos problemas de una sola vez. Ella estará casada, y ellos se verán forzados a resolver sus conflictos solos, sin molestar al rey ."

"Ellos se van a matar en menos de una semana!" Henry predijo con disgusto.

"Quizás ." Templetun hizo una pausa ingenuamente . "Pero aún así ambos problemas estarán resueltos, o no ?"

Henry lo contempló con admiración. "Maldición, Templetun," él finalmente jadeó. "Tienes una mente aguda y maliciosa ." él se apresuró a volver a su trono y empezó a hablar excitadamente . "Debes escribir dos mensajes en mi nombre… y llevar adelante este plan !" Entonces se dio vuelta hacia el capellán con una mirada peligrosa en sus ojos. "Y , Templetun," él agregó. "No me falles .


	2. CAPITULO 1

Capítulo 1

Nadie se sorprendió cuando Serena pateó la pelota. Ella solamente había hecho una pausa en su camino a través del patio para observar jugar a los niños cuando la pelota de trapo de repente rodó en dirección a ella, y Serena impulsivamente la pateó . Fue un error.

Goliath, quien estaba a su lado como siempre, interpretó eso como una señal de que iban a jugar. El corrió detrás de la pelota en un segundo , ladrando alegremente y corriendo como el viento. Serena intentó llamar de vuelta, pero su voz fue fácilmente tapada por los gritos de los niños que empezaron a correr detrás del enorme

perro . Goliath alcanzó la pelota primero. Desgraciadamente, él

no entendía las reglas del juego y, como animal de caza, no la trajo de vuelta inmediatamente. Por el contrario , la tomó entre sus mandíbulas fuerte y la mordió .

Serena no pudo oír el material rasgándose , pero supo lo que sucedía cuando las plumas de repente llenaron el aire alrededor de la bestia. Satisfecho porque había matado a su presa, Goliath caminó alegremente por al lado de los niños desesperados para soltar la pelota arruinada a los pies de su ama. Luego se sentó cómodamente sobre sus patas delanteras en lo que serena consideró el retrato vivo de la satisfacción. Sacudiendo la cabeza , ella se curvó para levantar y examinar el

juguete dañado.

"Mi lady ?"

Serena sacó su atención de la pelota y miró a las dos mujeres que aparecieron a su lado . "Si ?"

"Esta es Maggie," Luna dijo suavemente . Luna era la criada de lady serena, y también una buena amiga. Si ella había traído a esa otra mujer con ella, era porque había algo que las dos necesitaban. Estudiando amablemente a la mujer mayor, Serena

decidió que le gustaba lo que veía.

"Hola, Maggie." ella saludó a la mujer, luego ladeó su cabeza ligeramente. "Nos sos de Tsukino No era una pregunta. Serena conocía a todas su gente ; ella se esforzaba por conocerlos a todos. Esa mujer no era uno de ellos.

"No, mi lady . Vengo de Chiba."

Los labios de Serena se apretaron con la noticia . Eso sólo podía significar problemas . Sus pensamientos fueron distraídos por un murmullo de descontento cuando los niños llegaron

Y se pusieron alrededor de ella. Sus pequeños ojos acusadores movieron hacia Goliath y al juguete ahora inservible.

"Voy a arreglar eso ," ella les aseguró culposamente, aliviándose cuando vio que la promesa parecía satisfacerlos. "Ven ."

La orden era para Goliath, quien inmediatamente se puso de pie para seguir a Serena , mientras ella se dirigía a la fortaleza, y las mujeres la obedecieron también. Luna y Maggie prontamente la alcanzaron mientras los niños corrían detrás de ellas. El grupo

cruzó el patio , subió los escalones y entró a la fortaleza de Tsukino .

"Voy a necesitar algunas plumas, Luna ," serena anunció mientras cruzaban el gran salón .

"Si, mi lady ." La mujer partió rumbo a las cocinas donde el Cocinero había estado pelando gallinas toda la mañana para la comida de la noche.

"Ustedes niños vayan a esperar a la mesa. Voy a hacer que Luna les traiga algo para beber y dulces mientras esperan." Diciendo eso, Serena llevó a Maggie y a Goliath hacia dos sillas que había cerca del fuego . Sentándose en su lugar habitual, ella le hizo señas a la mujer para que tomase el otro lugar, luego comenzó a revisar en la pequeña cesta buscando su aguja de costura e hilo . Goliath se acomodó en el piso a sus pies.

Serena estaba consciente del modo en que la mujer vaciló, luego se sentó incómodamente en el borde de su silla. Serena acababa de encontrar los dos artículos necesarios cuando Luna apareció a su lado con una fuente de madera conteniendo las plumas solicitadas.

"Gracias." Serena aceptó la fuente y sonrió a la mujer.

"Podrías buscar a alguien para que les traiga a los niños algunos refrescos y dulces mientras ellos esperan?"

"Si, mi lady ."

Serena colocó el hilo en la aguja, su atención enfocada en la tarea

mientras le preguntaba a Maggie, "Entonces , sos de Chiba?"

"Si. " La mujer aclaró su garganta y se movió incómodamente en su silla.

"Solía estar a cargo de las criadas allá."

"Solía?" Serena preguntó . Levantó la vista a tiempo de notar la amargura que cruzó la cara de la criada .

"Si. Fui echada de allá ," a mujer admitió reticentemente. Un

minuto más tarde ella reveló, "El lord sólo quería jóvenes bonitas como criadas para servir en las habitaciones."

La boca de Serena se apretó. Esa noticia no la sorprendía. Muy poco podía sorprenderla respecto al comportamiento de Chiba. El trabajo y los servicios duros frecuentemente no eran Retribuidos amablemente por ese hombre. Cruel y bastardo, ella pensó con irritación, entonces se forzó a comenzar a remendar el rasgón de la pelota de los niños.

Después de varios puntos ella se sintió suficientemente tranquila para preguntar, "Y qué has estado haciendo desde entonces?"

La mujer aclaró su garganta nuevamente. "El granjero White me estuvo cortejado hasta entonces. El era viudo," ella explicó, ruborizándose como una muchacha adolescente . "Cuando me echaron , nos casamos. Atendí su casa y lo ayudé en

la granja." Su sonrisa y el rubor se debilitaron , dando lugar a la palidez y el cansancio. "El murió dos semanas atrás ."

"Lo siento mucho, " Serena dijo . Lágrimas saltaron a los ojos de la mujer , Maggie bajó la cabeza, y ella volvió su atención a su tarea.

Serena abrió la pelota y comenzó a llenarla con plumas. Casi había terminado con la tarea cuando Maggie se recuperó lo suficiente como para continuar.

"Supe que habría problemas . Yo no podía administrar la granja sola, por supuesto…"

"El te echó de allí y le dio la granja a otra pareja," Serena adivinó.

No era un hecho infrecuente , pero en su opinión era cruel tratar tan mal a alguien que había trabajado tan duramente y fielmente y por tanto tiempo.

Maggie sacudió la cabeza . "Como siempre el envió al pobre joven Zafiro para hacer el trabajo sucio."

Serena sacudió la cabeza . Zafiro era el segundo en comando de Lord Chiba, el hombre dejado a cargo de Chiba mientras el estaba afuera. Lo que parecía ser bastante frecuentemente. Lord Chiba siempre parecía estar involucrado en una u otra batalla. Pero aunque Zafiro era el administrador del Castillo de Chiba , ninguna das decisiones eran suyas. Seguramente Chiba le ordenaba al hombre que hiciera una u otra cosa— ninguna de ellas muy agradable .El joven Zafiro sufría horriblemente por ser forzado a ejecutar tales acciones malvadas.

"Hizo que Zafiro confiscase todo lo que había en la cabaña en nombre del impuesto ," Maggie continuó, llamando la atención de Serena de vuelta hacia ella. "Entonces ordenó quemar todo eso delante de mí y me echó."

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron incrédulamente. Se trataba de un impuesto de morte, un aspecto legal del sistema feudal. Pero confiscar hasta la última posesión, y luego quemar todo… bien, eso era directamente cruel. Deliberadamente cruel. " Zafiro hizo

eso?"

Maggie hizo una mueca . "Si. él es un criado fiel. Se disculpó mientras, hacía eso."

Serena sacudió la cabeza solemnemente mientras terminaba de llenar la pelota y se preparaba para coser la parte final . Obviamente el joven Zafiro había hecho eso. El cumplía órdenes de su lord.

"Su madre habría llorado al verlo forzado a actuar de ese modo."

Serena levantó la vista interrogativamente ante las palabras de la mujer y Maggie explicó. "Nosotras éramos amigas cuando ella vivía en la aldea. Se le habría roto el corazón."

"Ella está muerta?" ella educadamente preguntó, sabiendo que la criada necesitaba cambiar de tema para mantener la compostura. Pero si hablar sobre la madre de Zafiro la ayudaría a poner distancia de sus pérdidas recientes, Serena no veía razón para no complacerla .

"Oh, no. Ella no está muerta. Pero cuando Zafiro fue nombrado administrador y fue forzado a ejecutar estos castigos severos… Bien , ella no pudo aguantar ser testigo de eso. Ella dejó la aldea. La mayoría de las personas piensan que ella está muerta, pero yo creo que ella está viviendo en la frontera entre Tsukino y Chiba. Zafiro frecuentemente cabalga para ese modo lado y desaparece toda la tarde. Creo que la está visitando." ella se silenció por un momento, luego agregó , "El partió con ese rumbo después de quemar mis cosas. Probablemente también fue A visitarla en esa ocasión."

Serena observó la expresión perdida en la cara de la mujer y el modo en que ella se hundía en la silla y suavemente decía, " Y entonces viniste a Tsukino

"Si. " Maggie se sentó un poco más derecha. "Mi hija se casó con o el cantinero de la aldea diez años atrás."

serena sacudió la cabeza . Ella conocía al dueño de la cantina y a su esposa .

"Y ellos se ofrecieron a llevarme con ellos … pero ellos deben tener su permiso primero."

Serena se quedó callada por varios segundos . Ella era responsable de las tierras y de toda la gente que vivía en ella, y entonces, como la mujer decía, su permiso era imperativo antes que cualquiera de los inquilinos pudiesen mudarse. Su primer instinto era simplemente asentir y decirle a Maggie que era bienvenida en Tsukino. Pero Serena había notado un tono extraño en la mujer cuando había hablado de la oferta de su hija. No había duda de

que Maggie había trabajado toda su vida . Perder su puesto en el Castillo de Chiba debía haber sido muy desmoralizante. Su casamiento y posición como esposa del granjero habían salvado un poco de su orgullo, pero ahora estaba reducida a aceptar la caridad de su propia hija. Serena sospechaba que eso irritaba a la mujer , y ahora, considerando el asunto seriamente, ella

sacudió la cabeza . "No."

"No?" Maggie parecía a punto de estallar en lágrimas, y Serena mentalmente se retó por expresar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

"No habrá caridad para vos, Maggie. Vos todavía sos fuerte

y saludable. Puedes trabajar. Y sucede que me está faltando alguien con sus habilidades."

Maggie perdió su mirada trágica, y la esperanza lentamente llenó

su rostro mustio.

"Si. Edwith solía estar a carga de mis criadas aquí. Ella murió un mes atrás y todavía no tengo con quien substituirla. Luna tiene que ocuparse de ese trabajo mientras también atiende

sus propios deberes. Estarías haciéndonos un gran favor si tomase el lugar de Edwith . Le sacaría un gran fardo a Luna ."

"Oh!" Para la preocupación de Serena, la mujer repentinamente empezó a llorar . Por un momento, Serena temió haberse equivocado y que Maggie deseaba quedarse con su hija. Entonces la mujer le sonrió entre las lágrimas, y Serena se relajó .

"Oh, mi lady . Gracias, " la nueva jefa de criadas jadeó, positivamente contenta con l a idea de ser útil nuevamente.

"Gracias, " Serena dijo firmemente, luego le sonrió a Luna , quien de repente apareció a su lado . "Tal vez Luna podría hacer con vos un recorrido por el castillo y presentarte a las muchachas

que estarán bajo tu dirección ."

"Claro ." Luna le sonrió a la otra mujer, luego miró de vuelta a Serena.

"Boswell dice que hay un grupo aproximándose."

"Un grupo ?" Serena levantó una ceja interrogativamente, y Luna sacudió la cabeza asintiendo .

"Si. ellos llevan el estandarte del rey. "

Serena hizo una pausa , luego sonrió ampliamente. "Bien, bien. Si llegas a ver a mi tía en tu recorrida, cuéntale la noticia." Con eso, ella rápidamente dio la última puntada a la pelota, amarró y cortó el hilo . Las dos mujeres se marcharon , y Serena llevó la pelota a la mesa donde sus dueños todavía estaban comiendo y bebiendo.

"Aquí tienen," ella dijo alegremente, colocando la pelota en la mesa. " Como nueva . Apresúrense con la comida, luego vayan afuera a jugar. Es un día demasiado lindo para estar en un lugar cerrado."

Serena corrió hacia la puerta de la fortaleza, sacudiendo su falda mientras se movía.

Los viajantes estaban atravesando los portones del patio cuando ella salió a la luz. Esperó que Goliath la alcanzase, luego

cerró la puerta detrás del perro y rápidamente alisó su cabello. Se sintió nerviosa.

Ese era un grupo del rey, Luna había dicho, y Serena podía ver que su criada tenía razón . El estandarte de Henry II flotaba a la vista de todos — y Serena lo estaba mirando . Había llegado el día. El rey probable estaba respondiendo finalmente a las muchas cartas que ella le había mandado respecto a Lord Chiba

Esa era a única explicación para esa visita.

Le hizo bien al corazón. _Serena había comenzado a temer que el rey fuese indiferente al comportamiento frío y hasta cruel de su vecino. Ella se había sentido frustrada e impotente por su incapacidad para hacer algo más que observar a los siervos y aldeanos de Chiba escapando y buscando refugio en Tsukino

y escribir cartas de protesta . Porque, algunas veces hasta había llegado tan lejos como comprar a las posibles futuras víctimas de Chiba y salvarlas de la ira del hombre . Lord Darien Chiba, ciertamente era el diablo con forma humana.

Pero finalmente el rey había enviado a alguien para ocuparse del asunto. Por lo menos , ella asumía que él había enviado a alguien. Esa compañía de hombres era muy pequeña para contar al rey

entre ellos . No. El obviamente había enviado a un hombre en su lugar para atender el asunto, y eso le parecía bien . El caso

muy probablemente no fuese de mucha importancia para el rey ; pues sólo afectaba a aquellos a quien Chiba abusaba. Comparado con las miserias de todo el reino , ese era un problema menor. De hecho, las personas de Chiba eran muy

afortunados porque el rey Henry estaba ocupándose personalmente del asunto .

Ese pensamiento la alegró , Serena esperó pacientemente hasta que el grupo de hombres alcanzó la parte inferior de los escalones de entrada ; entonces ella fue a saludarlos, con Goliath a su lado.

"Lady Tsukino?" Era el más viejo del grupo quien la saludó. El tenía una expresión esperanzada.

"Si. Viene de parte del rey. " ella declaró lo obvio, y el caballero sacudió la cabeza, una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios mientras tomaba su mano y se inclinaba para depositar un beso sobre sus

nudillos. "Lord Templetun, a su disposición."

"Es bienvenido aquí en Tsukino, Lord Templetun," Serena dijo formalmente , luego colocó la mano sobre su brazo y giró en dirección a los escalones. "Debe estar hambriento y sediento después del viaje. Permítame darle la bienvenida con

comida y bebida."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Lord Templetun subió los escalones con ella, dando órdenes por encima de su hombro mientras avanzaban . Casi alcanzaban la puerta de la fortaleza cuando el grupo de niños salió. Riendo y gritando en un segundo, y azorados y mudos al siguiente. Viendo a Serena y a Lord Templetun, el grupo murmuró sus disculpas y bajó los escalones, para lanzarse en una carrera ruidosa una vez que estaban en el patio . Serena sonrió e ignoró la mirada interrogativo que Templetun le lanzó.

Haciéndolo entrar, ella guió al hombre del rey hacia la mesa que los niños habían dejado . Serena lo acomodó en la silla de la cabecera que su padre siempre había ocupado, luego se excusó para hacer un viaje rápido a las cocinas. Volvió minutos más tarde con un grupo de criados siguiendola , trayendo la mejor comida y el mejor vino disponible en la Fortaleza Tsukino , en sus más bellas bandejas de plata. Después que nerviosamente supervisó el servicio de Lord Templetun, Serena se acomodó al lado de

Él y sorbió calladamente de un jarro con aguamiel mientras él comía. Estaba impaciente por confirmar el propósito de su visita, pero sabía que sería rudo hacer eso antes que él satisficiese su hambre y su sed .

Afortunadamente para su estado de ánimo, Templetun no era un hombre de perder tiempo saboreando la comida. El devoró una cantidad asombrosa de comida —y aún más de vino — en un instante, luego se sentó hacia atrás con un suspiro satisfecho

y sonrió .

"Debo elogiar su buena mesa , mi lady ."

"Gracias, mi lord ," Serena murmuró, preguntándose como sacar el tema del propósito de su viaje . Templetun pronto puso fin a esa preocupación sacando un rollo de papel de entre sus ropajes voluminosos.

"Le traigo noticias del rey. " él colocó el pergamino delante suyo, luego aguardó que ella lo leyese.

Con manos de repente temblorosas, Serena rompió el sello y rápidamente desenrolló el pergamino , su mente febrilmente evaluando las posibilidades de como el rey tenía intención de

castigar su vecino por el tratamiento rudo que le daba a las personas . Designar a alguien para vigilarlo ? Imponerle una multa ? Castigarlo?

"Casarme con él ? " Las palabras parecieron gritar desde el pergamino mientras Serena leía su contenido.


End file.
